


Not-So-Secret Secrets

by SillyKwado



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, M/M, Nordics, Secret Relationships, Silly, but not so secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyKwado/pseuds/SillyKwado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark and Norway have been secretly dating for years. However, the other Nordics totally already knew about that. DenNor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Secret Secrets

The Nordics gathered in Denmark’s living room for an “important announcement.” They weren’t quite sure what was going on, and quite honestly Sweden thought it’d be a waste of time.

He ended up being right.

Denmark and Norway sat on the couch across from the other three. They were both in various degrees of nervousness. Denmark was trying to be relaxed – lounged back against the couch. But his muscles were too tense and palms were sweaty. Norway’s body posture didn’t give anything obvious away, but he was looking away and kept brushing his hair out of his face and wringing his hands.

“So…” Denmark started, breaking the awkward silence. “I – we – have an important announcement to make…” He glanced at Norway.

“Me and Nor… Norway and I… well we…” he swallowed and looked at Norway wide-eyed for help.

Norway cleared his throat and quickly said, “We’re dating.”

“Right that.”

The other three Nordics just stared.

“That was it?” Iceland said, finally breaking the silence.

“Well, we’ve actually been dating for several years…” Norway trailed off, looking at Denmark. He’s always been horrible with numbers and dates.

“46 years to be exact,” Denmark said. On the other hand, Denmark’s always been good with dates.

“That’s not what I meant,” Iceland said shaking his head. “I meant, that was it? That was the big news?”

Denmark and Norway glanced at each other. “Yes?” Denmark said.

“Oh,” Finland sighed relieved. “That’s good. I thought it was something serious or horrible or something. I wasn’t looking forward to that kind of news!”

Sweden grunted and nodded in his usual fashion.

“Well, if that’s it, I’m going home,” Iceland said as he stood up and brushed his pants off.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Denmark said quickly. “What do you mean ‘if that’s it’? Aren’t you surprised? Shocked? Pissed off? Something!?”

“Not really.” Iceland shrugged. “I’m pretty sure we all knew.” They glanced at Sweden and Finland who nodded in agreement.

“How!?” Denmark squeaked.

Iceland crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. “It wasn’t hard to figure out. You guys need to work on how to be quiet.”

Denmark was confused for a moment before it dawned on him what Iceland was talking about, then he grinned. “That’s all Nor’s fault though. He’s surprisingly loud.”

“Am not,” Norway defended haughtily.

“You kinda are,” Denmark said leaning in towards his boyfriend and giving him a quick peck on his cheek. “But I like that about you.”

Iceland groaned. “Ok, you guys don’t need to do that in front of me. I already hear it enough from when I get a hotel room next to you guys!”

“So, was this really it?” Finland asked. “Can we go home now?”

Denmark glanced at Norway who shrugged. “I guess… I mean, I thought this was going to be more shocking, but I guess not.”

Finland smiled. “Well Iceland was right, you two were bad at hiding it.” Sweden nodded.

“Bad? Hah, more like horrible,” Iceland said, turning to Finland. “Remember that time we went to Denmark’s house to surprise him for his birthday?”

Finland laughed at the memory. “Yeah! And he stumbled down the stairs half naked? I’m pretty sure I heard the back door close when Norway snuck out.”

“We totally ruined that birthday present didn’t we?”

“Yeah!”

Sweden chuckled and Denmark pouted. Norway looked away embarrassed. That wasn’t one of his proudest memories… but he totally made it up to Denmark later.

“Or hey! Remember that time in summer Denmark wore that scarf to hide that hickey Norja gave him?” Finland said excitedly to Iceland.

Iceland nodded and chuckled a bit. “Yeah, he looked like a dork. It was hilarious!”

Sweden chuckled again and Norway resisted the urge to facepalm. He remembered that day… Denmark did look like a dork.

“Oh and remember that time-“

“Okay, okay, we get it!” Denmark quickly interrupted, trying to save what’s left of his pride. “You guys can go home now!”

Sweden was totally right about the meeting being a waste of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this just now lol  
> So, I uploaded this here because ff.net wasn't letting me log in. I'll upload it there too eventually, but may as well use this account huh? ;D  
> Thanks for reading this little drabbley nonsense of the cute Nordic dorks.  
> Hope you liked it! :D
> 
> For my friend Ana!


End file.
